


What belongs to me

by AkashiKuroko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Two-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiKuroko/pseuds/AkashiKuroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro, a man you can call perfect. Kuroko Tetsuya, a man you can barely even notice. But Akashi brought out the talents of Kuroko, so he is back to claim what is his...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO I AM A REALLY BIG FAN OF AKAKURO hehe <3 and I really feel that they look so cute together! Am I right? So here you go!!! My first fanfic and attempt of smut.
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS, IT ALL BELONGS TO TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, only the plot belongs to me*

It was late afternoon as the clouds began to gather. "Last 3 minutes! Let's show them our pride as their senpais!"  
Hyuga stated. But in the end, it did not turn out the way he wanted it to. With Kuroko and his new light, Kagami, they beat their senpais 29-17.

"Okay so that is all for today, you all are dismissed!" Riko then clapped her hands together and walked out of the court. Kagami then groaned," Oh finally it's all over. Why did she have to triple our training regimens?" Kuroko then reply with a "who knows" expression written on his face. The team walked towards the locker room and all of them went to grab their stuff and head to the showers, except for one person.

Kuroko had cleaning duties thus he had to stay longer than the rest. Once he was done with his duties, he went into the locker room and grab his bag and headed for the showers. What he hasn't realise was that everyone had left, including the coach, leaving him alone to lock the place up.

He removed his clothes and turned on the water. He let the water run over him, all the sweat being washed off. When he was done, he cleaned himself dry and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then left the showers, suddenly he stopped in his footsteps. He could see a silouhete sitting on the bench in the middle of the locker room with the lights turned off. 'I swear I heard no one entering.' Kuroko thought before he started to wonder who was that and why was he there. He called out, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The silouhete stood up and walked towards Kuroko, the latter then backing up until he was against the lockers. The silouhete then turned on the lights and he quickly trapped Kuroko between his arms. "Tetsuya..." 

It took a few seconds for the light to settle in and when it did, Kuroko was surprise to find that Akashi was standing in front of him, only a few inches away from his face. "Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Akashi just smirked and leaned closer towards Kuroko, closing the gap between them. Kuroko felt warm lips touching his own and he widened his eyes as he realised what his ex captain was doing to him. Akashi then bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kuroko knew he couldn't win against akashi, so he complied. It soon became a battle of dominance when Akashi's tongue slipped in and started to explore the hot cavern, devouring the teal headed boy.

Kuroko felt a whole new feeling, a feeling he had never experience before. He closed his eyes and enjoyed what Akashi was doing to him. However he was startled when Akashi broke off the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connecting the two panting males. Akashi then started sucking on Kuroko's ear lobe and moved downwards towards the neck. He then decided to bite the neck, leaving red marks. Kuroko's head went backwards as he let out a moan when Akashi bit his sweet spot, slightly below his ear lobe. Akashi smirked and moved towards his ear and whispered, "I'm going to make you mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko heard the last thing Akashi said but he didn't have the time to react. Akashi started to remove his uniform with his right hand and he used his free hand to grab something from his bag. “Akashi-kun stop! This is wrong!” Akashi grabbed both of his hands and held them behind him. He then handcuffed him with the handcuffs he took from his bag. "Akashi-kun stop! Ahahh!" Kuroko screamed as Akashi began to lick one of his sensitive buds. He then began to suck on the right nipple and used one of his free hands to flick and pinch the other. "Aka...ughhh...shi-kun..ooohahah.” Kuroko moaned and he leaned his head on Akashi’s shoulder to stifle the moans leaving his mouth. Akashi was pleased to hear the reactions from his Tetsuya and started working on the left nipple, while pinching the right one.

Once he was done, he quickly moved downwards and stared at Kuroko's tent through the towel. Kuroko started blushing as he was really embarrassed as he could see how hard he was through his towel. Akashi smirked again and brought his hands towards the clothed member. “Look at how hard you are just from my touches,” Akashi whispered into his ear. He then started unbuckling his pants and threw it across the locker room. Kuroko looked towards Akashi’s crotch and blushed even more. Akashi then pushed him on his knees and then ordered, “Suck.”

Kuroko was confused at first but he realised what Akashi meant. He took hold of the waistband of Akashi’s boxer and slid it down his tanned thighs with his mouth. He then started by licking his member from base to tip, making Akashi’s member twitch. He looked up and saw his crimson eyes gazing down at him, signalling for him to continue. He then licked the tip of his member a few times, smearing pre cum on his lips. Akashi couldn't take how slow the speed of things being carried out took, thus grabbing some locks of teal hair and pushed him towards his member, forcing him to take more of his cock. Kuroko was startled by his movements and gagged a little when his cock deep throated him. He then started to suck and bobbed up and down his length. He moaned around his cock, causing Akashi to throw his head back in pleasure. “I'm cumming…” Akashi moaned and pushed Kuroko’s head further in so that none of his cum would spill out. “Swallow.” He took his member out of Kuroko's mouth and the latter compiled.

Akashi stuck 3 fingers into Kuroko's mouth and ordered him to suck on them. Once he deemed that his fingers were wet enough, he pulled away Kuroko's towel and spread his butt cheeks apart. He and inserted one finger into Kuroko's twitching hole. "Unnn...more...Aka...ah!" Akashi had another finger entering the cavern, and started scissoring him. “Aaaah there…” Akashi smirked when he found Kuroko's prostate and inserted his third finger. He continued pressing at Kuroko’s prostate and started pumping Kuroko’s member until he was screaming his name “Aka..shi! Aka.”

Kuroko knew that this was totally wrong but why was he enjoying it then? And there's only one reason, because it's Akashi. And now he was filled with so much desire and lust for Akashi that he can't even think straight anymore. He was so close...he could feel it coming...one more stroke and…

But all ministrations stopped. "Eh?" Kuroko questioned. Akashi just stood there staring at Kuroko, "What do you want, Tetsuya?" Akashi commanded. Since Kuroko is filled with so much lust, these words spilled out of his mouth, “Akashi-kun, I want...release, please, fuck me…” And that was it for the redhead. He pounced on Kuroko and stroked his member. Once it was hard, he placed Kuroko’s legs on his shoulders. 

Kuroko felt something poked his ass hole and he heard Akashi saying, “ You're mine Tetsuya” and he drove deep into Kuroko. “Ahhhhhh...more...aka...ooo.” Not liking how Kuroko is calling him, he slowed down his pace and commanded, “ Call me Seijuro.” Kuroko was so loss in thought that he obliged quickly. “Ummm..Sei...Seijuro, AH!”

Akashi smirked when he hit Kuroko straight in his prostate. He started to quicken the pace, with fast and hard thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin synchronises with Kuroko’s moans. “Sei, I'm gonna cum…” Akashi gave it all he had. “Now Tetsuya let's cum together.” And at that moment, ribbons of white cum erupted from Kuroko's cock. As Kuroko orgasmed, he clenched around Akashi’s member and Akashi released his load into Kuroko’s ass.

Akashi thrusted in and out a few more times to prolong his orgasm and removed his member from Kuroko. He took a step back and smirked at the sight he saw. Kuroko was covered up in hickeys, cum splattered on his own stomach and cum dripping out of his ass. Kuroko was so tired after his orgasm and he wanted to sleep, but he felt something. “Ahhhhhh Akashi no...more….”


End file.
